


A Sudden Love of Thunderstorms

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Kerounaphilia, M/M, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-30
Updated: 2010-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-14 05:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen discovers that Misha is aroused by thunderstorms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sudden Love of Thunderstorms

**Author's Note:**

> written for the jensen_misha 12 Days of Christmas comment-fic Meme [Day 4: Kink](http://community.livejournal.com/jensen_misha/118264.html#comments) and arialyre‘s prompt of - _One of them has keraunophilia (pretty much getting turned on by thunderstorms & lightning)._
> 
> Also this is my first time ever writing Jensen/Misha!!!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the people involved in this story and by no means mean any harm to them, nor their absolutely lovely wives!

Jensen stood at the door of his trailer, watching the rain sheet down from the clouds above, pooling into large puddles upon the ground outside. He heard movement behind him, before he felt the warm, capable hands of Misha slide around his waist, fingers lacing just above his navel. Jensen leant back into his lover’s touch, comforted by Misha’s warmth and calming presence.

He felt Misha rest his chin upon his shoulder, body just vaguely stretched to accommodate Jensen’s slightly taller height. Jensen turned his head slightly and pressed a kiss to Misha’s warm cheek, inhaling slightly to better gain the scent of the other man’s cologne. Jensen loved how Misha smelled, fresh yet pleasantly musky. Jensen was big on smells, on people smelling nice and clean. It didn’t matter to him whether they smelt like shampoo or soap, perfume or aftershave, as long as the smell was nice. Misha smelt the best of all, in Jensen‘s very biased opinion.

Misha’s chuckle sounded, easy with its familiarity before the other man spoke, voice jarring with its usual light timbre after so long hearing Castiel’s gruff voice during filming.

“It’s good we didn’t have to film outside today, huh, Jen? We would have been soaked in no time,” Misha said, eyes looking up to the skies as the first growl of thunder boomed overhead. “Ah, it looks as though we’ll have a storm. Awesome.”

Jensen chuckled and patted one of the other man’s hands in an affectionate gesture, before he said - “I think you’ll be the only person today thinking a storm is awesome. I’m pretty sure it’ll interrupt filming.”

Misha’s slender shoulders rose and fell in an easy shrug, full lips quirking in an “I-don’t-care” gesture. Jensen snorted through his nose, before he shook his head at his laid-back lover. It seemed as though little bothered Misha, as though the other man remained unaffected by the world at large. This was one of the reasons why Jensen loved him, with his easy attitude towards life and his devil-may-care way of dealing with things. After the madness of filming and constant streams of interviews in heavy rotation that formed large portions of their daily working lives, it was nice to come home to the calming presence of Misha, or to spend brief snatches of time in their trailer with the kindly, yet randomly snarky actor.

This was what they were doing now; snatching a brief respite from the perpetual rain and filming, escaping for some alone time to relax and unwind together. Jensen patted Misha’s hand again., fingers entwining with his lover’s before he pecked Misha’s cheek again, turning the kiss into a tender nuzzle.

Misha drew away slightly, unused to the overly affectionate gesture from Jensen, all too used to being the instigator of such gestures rather than being on the receiving end of them. Jensen could be viewed as aloof by some, yet not to those who really knew him and loved him. Jensen always had reason to keep his guard up around people he wasn’t comfortable with and still seemed uncertain as to how to show how he truly felt with those he loved and considered a friend, or lover. For Jensen to outwardly show affection was a big step for the other man.

Jensen laughed at Misha, before he nudged the slighter man with one well-placed elbow as thunder growled overhead again, louder this time, more pronounced and loud enough to rattle the windows and doors in the trailer. Lightning flashed in an agonisingly bright bolt across the sky, forcing both Jensen and Misha to turn away.

In doing so, that one gesture brought Jensen even closer to Misha, so close he could feel the thickness of the other man’s erection pressing against his own thigh. Misha’s breath tickled in warm gusts against Jensen’s freckled cheek as Misha stared at him, with wide blue eyes and a flushed, aroused stain on his cheeks, daring Jensen to say something.

Jensen smiled, uncertain as to what to even say to his lover, before he hesitantly rested one hand upon the back of Misha’s neck, fingers curling through the other man’s soft, dark hair. He raised one eyebrow before he pressed his free hand upon Misha’s cock, choosing to remain silent. Misha chuckled and actually flushed even more, this time with vague embarrassment instead of arousal. He coughed slightly, before grinding his hips purposefully against Jensen’s hot palm, dick thrusting against the other man’s hand purposefully as outside, the storm grew louder still, more insistent.

“I’ve always had a thing for thunderstorms,” Misha growled, voice dipping down to almost Castiel levels. “They turn me on.”

“So I’d noticed,” Jensen replied, dryly. “It’s a good thing to know, for future reference.”

His eyebrows lifted in a sudden lewd expression, before Misha led him further into the trailer, door swinging shut behind them and shutting the worst of the weather out. Jensen only realised then how damp he was, the front of his shirt speckled with residue rain that poured so relentlessly from the skies outside. Misha, shielded from the weather by Jensen’s body as he was, had remained mercifully dry, a fact that neither remarked upon.

Misha growled in response to the thunder outside, growing louder with every peal and closer by the second. He reached forward and unbuttoned Jensen’s shirt, pulling the damp fabric free of Jensen’s nicely muscular frame, eyes raking his lover’s body purposefully.

Jensen shuddered from the weight of that look alone, reading his lover’s blue eyes easily, the intent that was clear in his gaze of how much Misha wanted to fuck him. He stepped in closer, one hand cupping the back of Misha’s neck again, staring into wide blue eyes and at plush lips lustfully. He leant in and claimed Misha’s mouth with his own, kissing him hungrily, lips working against lips noisily.

Somehow, Misha managed to undress Jensen while they were still kissing, leading the green eyed actor to wonder just how much Misha had taken on of his own character. He knew as much as Misha did that Castiel would have been capable of undressing Dean as quickly as Misha did Jensen, yet Misha was just a guy acting out the part of an angel. Misha did not have special powers other than a skilful body and apparently agile fingers.

Jensen stepped away, kicking his abandoned jeans away from his ankles and stepping free of his yanked off boxers too. He stood in front of Misha, naked, dick hard and heavy between his legs as he watched his lover and co-star undress quickly, until Misha was just as naked. They stood staring at one another, bodies dimly lit by the flickers of lightning that raced in seemingly non-stop bolts outside, providing the only illumination in the whole trailer. Jensen briefly thought of turning on one of the lights, but decided against it, knowing it would only ruin the mood.

Misha stepped in close to Jensen, invading his personal space much like Castiel did with Dean, except Castiel had never been naked. Jensen was glad of that, preferring their time together to remain more intimate for the privacy. He felt Misha’s long fingers cup his neck before the other man leant in to kiss him again, tongue sliding easily into Jensen’s mouth.

Misha walked Jensen over to the bed, purposefully buffeting and banging his hips against his lover’s, making Jensen cry out with the friction gained between their cocks rubbing together. He eased his lover down upon the trailer’s couch, arousal growing by the moment with every peal of thunder, every crackle of lightening that flared and glowed against the stormy cloud backdrop of the sky. Misha found that the raw, primal power of the thunderstorm awakened his own raw, primal need for sex, especially if the sex was with Jensen.

He climbed onto the couch awkwardly between Jensen’s spread legs, stopping only once to retrieve the lube he knew Jensen kept in one of the trailer’s cabinets especially for moments such as these, when they made love. He licked his lips, dick aching and throbbing now with the need for release, face lit by a flicker of lightning which illuminated the rich blue of his eyes.

Jensen stared up at his lover, legs spread wider still now as he waited for the flash and burn of Misha’s fingers pressing into him, before his muscles eased and accepted the intrusion into his body. Pleasure soon blossomed through him, as Misha stretched him wide and loose expertly, tongue peeking between the plush line of his lips as he worked. A small frown of concentration bisected the skin between Misha’s dark brows as he worked, before his hand fell away and Jensen found himself mourning the loss of his lover’s fingers inside him.

He waited and was rewarded by the familiar weight of Misha on top of him, coinciding with another peal of thunder. Jensen could feel the arousal thrumming through Misha’s body and the stifled mewls every time the thunder growled and lightning flashed outside. Misha penetrated Jensen, waiting until a flash of lightning flickered in and danced in Jensen’s eyes and he began rocking into his lover eagerly.

The couple rocked together, mostly silent except for the odd few aroused groans and whines of extreme pleasured arousal, mutually enjoying each other’s bodies. Their silence was mostly masked by the sounds of the storm raging outside and the way that the rain punctuated the silence between growls of thunder with staccato gun bursts of raindrops slashing against the windowpanes.

Misha pounded harder into Jensen, finally climaxing and spurting waves of cum inside Jensen when a particularly loud crash of thunder coincided with his orgasm. He reared back and shuddered with the force of his climax, screaming his lover’s name as he came. Jensen writhed beneath him, before he finished himself off, stroking his dick with his hand a few times until he covered his palm with his thick release. He shuddered, sighed and murmured Misha’s name into the storm-filled trailer.

Misha eased away from his lover gently, before laying beside Jensen, staring at the other man expectantly. Jensen smiled at him with sated weariness, before he opened his mouth to speak.

“I think I could grow to love thunderstorms,” he said, with a smirk.

Misha could only tilt his head back and laugh at his lover’s statement, teeth and eyes flashing in the light thrown in from outside. Jensen watched him with an amused smile of his own, before Misha said - “I’ll remember that in future, Jen.“

Jensen smiled, but otherwise remained silent. He waited until Misha settled back against his body, mouth meeting Misha’s in a heated, searing kiss. They both knew that they had enough time to make love once more before they had to head back for filming again. Both hoped that they remained uninterrupted in the meantime.

~fini~


End file.
